pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW087: All for the Love of Meloetta!
Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |b7 =Freezebadge.png |b8 =Toxicbadge.png |major =Iris and Cilan meet Cynthia, the Champion. Iris' Axew learns Giga Impact. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan, Dawn |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy, Cynthia |michars = |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Oshawott, Dawn's Piplup, Iris' Emolga, Jessie's Woobat, James' Yamask, Cynthia's Garchomp, Cynthia's Glaceon, Meloetta, Remoraid (Multiple), Staryu, Tynamo (Multiple), Alomomola (Multiple) |local =Virbank City, Undella Town, Cynthia's Villa}} is the 37th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis After winning his final badge, Ash begins his training for the Unova League. There he has a run in with an old friend, the Sinnoh Region Champion Cynthia, who Iris and Cilan are introduced too. She informs them of a tournament in which the winner will face off against Alder so they set off to Cynthia's Villa in Undella Town. Will this be good practice for Ash's upcoming debut in the Unova League, and what is that Pokémon that just collapsed on the road? Episode Plot After Ash's win of the Toxic Badge from Roxie in Virbank City, Nurse Joy informs Ash that the Unova League isn't going to take place until the next three months. They then decide to train super hard right here in Virbank City when the Unova League comes around and Cilan suggests getting some Virbank's famous Beartic cones. Cilan states a "princess" sat on a pillar near there on these very steps where they filmed Princess Pokémon Holiday and Ash wants to get some Beartic cone, when Iris points out there is a "No Beartic Cone Eating Allowed On The Steps" sign So they go off to get some Beartic Cones and eat somewhere else when Ash suddenly notices the Champion Cynthia from Sinnoh. She informs them of a Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup taking place in Eastern Unova in Lacunosa Town and invites them to come along to her Villa in Undella Town. They accept when Cynthia asks for one Beartic Cone. Meanwhile, Team Rocket detects something in the bushes using the anti-stealth goggles created by Dr. Zager. Jessie and James then unleash Woobat and Yamask and they use Air Slash and Shadow Ball to force Meloetta out of hiding. Meowth then fires an electric net at Meloetta. She manages to avoid it, but gets hurt. She then escapes. Meanwhile, the group is riding in Cynthia's truck to the shore in the airport. Iris begins to ask Cynthia a question, when Pikachu and Cynthia see Meloetta stumbling across the road. Cynthia stops her truck to a screeching halt and Meloetta collapses from the injuries earlier. Ash then recognizes it as the Pokémon he saved from a falling billboard in PokéStar Studios and Cynthia identifies it. They lay it down and Cynthia sprays it with Super Potion. She then has Iris and Cilan get an Oran Berry while Ash and Cynthia go to get ice. They come to a lake and Cynthia calls her Glaceon. She then has Glaceon use Ice Beam on the lake to freeze it. She then recalls it and they collect the ice. They return to Meloetta and Pikachu and Ash puts the ice on Meloetta's head. Cynthia then gets a phone call and is asked to go back to Virbank City, so Ash and Pikachu are alone. Ash's Oshawott then comes out of his Poké Ball sensing her presence and then develops a major crush on Meloetta upon sight. Ash then sees the ice has melted and has Oshawott look after Meloetta while he gets some more ice. Meanwhile, Iris and Cilan find some Oran Berries on top of a mountain and Iris realizes the rock is too broken to climb. She then has Emolga get the Oran Berries and they head back. They then find Ash and Pikachu working on the ice and so Iris sends Emolga to get the Oran Berry to Meloetta. They then ask Ash what's going on and he explains. Iris says Emolga is bringing the Oran Berry to Meloetta. Emolga then finds Oshawott flirting with Meloetta and flies over when a gust of wind blows her causing to lose control and hit Oshawott's head in the process causing them to be knocked out, and the Oran Berry gets near Meloetta. Meloetta then finds the Oran Berry and flies off. When Ash and the other get there, Oshawott and Emolga start fighting after their head got hurt when Meloetta sings which calms them down. Cynthia then arrives back and explains Meloetta's song would heal people's hearts and that without it if it still sick, Meloetta won't be able to sing, and no one could be calm. Meloetta then leaves invisibly. Soon after, she explains that she left her change back at the Beartic Cone Stand. Iris challenges Cynthia to a battle with her Garchomp which is a Dragon-type and she accepts which Iris can't speak up. Meanwhile, Team Rocket searches for Meloetta. Meowth then finds it and they run after it. Cynthia will use Garchomp and Iris will use Axew. Iris starts the battle with Scratch and then uses Dragon Rage, but neither attack is successful. Cynthia then has Garchomp use Dragon Rush and then Draco Meteor, both of which have an effect. However, Axew refuses to give up and immediately learns Giga Impact, charging into Garchomp and doing some damage. Garchomp then uses Brick Break while Axew is recharging, and then has him stop. The battle is then called off. Team Rocket searches for Meloetta at the seaport to East Unova when Ash, Iris, Cilan and Cynthia come over to the dock to board the seaplane flight to Undella Town and Meowth spotted Ash and co. boarding the seaplane, and Meloetta too. Then Meowth realizes that Meloetta is following Ash and co. to Undella Town. They then decide to contact Dr. Zager and then get to Undella Town before they even arrive. Meloetta watches Ash and the others invisibly inside the aircraft. Cynthia informs Ash that he has an old friend waiting for him in Undella Town as they left Virbank City behind. Meanwhile, inside Cynthia's Vacation home, Dawn and Piplup came out on the balcony as they look at the seaplane in the sky wondering if this is the one they took. Debuts Pokémon Cynthia's Glaceon Trivia *Like in "Eight Ain't Enough", Ash was informed the Hoenn League would start in three months. **In addition, Cynthia being picky about which ice-cream flavor to choose also happened in Top-Down Training! **Finally, like May in Our Cup Runneth Over!, Ash's previous female travelling companion, Dawn, is seen at the very end of the episode, glad she will meet him again. *Team Rocket's Pokémon Live Caster: Kyurem VS the Scared Swordsman: Keldeo **Unlike the previous episode, Professor Oak did not appear at the beginning of this segment. **Viewers could call one of three phone numbers to hear a mission from either Jessie, James, or Meowth. 10 random callers won a Nintendo 3DS. *Prior to the start of the episode in the original Japanese airing, a clip of Ash, Pikachu, and the text saying "Pokémon Movie & TV Anime 15th Anniversary" (Japanese: ポケモン映画＆ＴＶアニメ １５周年), with multiple anime characters saying "Pokémon Anniversary", is presented. This was also shown before Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 2. *''Be an Arrow!'' replaces Best Wishes! as the Japanese opening. *This is the first episode to feature an event legendary Pokémon in Dare da?, though the English version has had Mew as Who's That Pokémon? for The Dunsparce Deception. *Who's that Pokémon?: Meloetta (US). Gallery The heroes decide to stop by and eat the Bearticone Cynthia with Ash, Iris and Cilan.png Cynthia explains to Ash why she's in Unova BW087 2.jpg Cynthia does not want to leave without her ice cream BW087 3.jpg Team Rocket are on the lookout BW087 4.jpg Meloetta gets electrocuted by the net BW087 5.jpg The heroes encounter the injured Meloetta BW087 6.jpg Glaceon uses Ice Beam to freeze the river BW087 7.jpg Oshawott fell in love with Meloetta BW087 8.jpg Emolga found the berry BW087 9.jpg Emolga has trouble in her flight BW087 10.jpg Meloetta feels better BW087 11.jpg Oshawott and Emolga fight each other BW087 12.jpg Meloetta's soothing singing BW087 13.jpg Axew attempts to scratch Garchomp BW087 14.jpg Garchomp uses Draco Meteor BW087 15.jpg Axew begins to pulse BW087 16.jpg Axew's Giga Impact BW087 17.jpg Garchomp stops its attack BW087 18.jpg Dawn and Piplup observe the incoming plane }} Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Axew Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears